Your Majesty
by Red Blossom57
Summary: Arranged marriages just aren't Sakura's thing, much to her mother's disapproval. With the help of a couple of other people, could she possibly find true love?
1. Caged

I do not own Naruto. Sadly.

* * *

"But Sakura! It's for the best of your kingdom!" she screamed after her daughter, who was now stomping out of the throne room.

"Oh Naruto, what are we going to do about your sister?" His mother asked him with a stressed sigh placing a hand on her throbbing temple.

"I don't know mother, maybe I can talk to her…again," he said while looking over to her.

"Good luck."

"Thanks. If I don't come back in an hour…I probably got murdered. You know how her temper is," he said with a scared expression.

"...be careful then," she replied.

X X X X X X X X X X

"I will NOT be forced to marry someone that I don't even KNOW!" She exclaimed.

"Sakura, you're my sister, and you know that I love you. And you know that all I want for you is to be happy. I think that this is a great opportunity for you to find someone who will make you a fine husband," he said while laying a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to face him. "But Naruto, why does it have to be one of _those_ lowlife, arrogant, pigs?"

"Sakura... I'm sure they are different then they may appear...can't you just give them a chance?" he said while hugging his sister. "I'm sure that you will come to like at least one of them," he started to say, then pulled back to look at her. "All I can say is follow whatever your heart tells you to do," he finished with a smile.

"Alright, thanks Naruto." She hugged him, then walked out of the room.

X X X X X X X X X X

"Can you believe that! "_It's for the best of your kingdom." _Sakura remarked sarcastically. "Why is she even trying to get me married yet?" She took a bite of her sandwich.

"Maybe cause your 18," Gaara answered mockingly while chuckling, then taking a bite of his sandwich as well.

"Shut up. Nobody asked you anyways," she pouted childishly, which made him laugh more.

"Besides, don't you think that you could use a man?" he asked.

"What is that supposed to mean!" she shouted.

"Well….. I saw you in the courtyard the other day talking to yourself and making weird faces," he said with a smirk and chewing at the same time.

"You…saw…that?" She started blushing wildly.

"Yup, sure did. You really need a hobby you know."

She scoffed. "A hobby like not making sandwiches for you in the afternoons anymore!" she replied matter-of-factly.

His face got a little more serious. "Now, now, ...we don't have to go to those measures...do we?" he asked with a scared look.

"Come on! I wouldn't stop having lunch with my best friend everyday even if I was being killed," she replied with a smile.

"Wow... That's commitment," he said with a serious face, which made her giggle.

"Hey, don't you have a job to do anyways?" she asked teasingly.

"Ya, unlike _some_ people I know." He looked at her accusingly.

"Hey! I could fire you, you know!"

"Go ahead, I dare you!"

"Nah…I'm too busy today. Maybe tomorrow," she answered with a smirk.

"Alright, well I'll hold you to that," he teased back while returning the smirk.

"Sakura!" Her brother called her from the front steps.

"Coming!" she shouted back.

"Have fun anointing people your highness," Gaara mocked her.

"Ya, have fun shoveling horse crap, stable boy." She through back at him with a smirk. Then she turned and rushed towards her brother.

"She sure is something else," he said to himself, and then went back to work.


	2. Three Princes

I don't own Naruto.

They walked down the long corridors that lead to the throne room. Sakura knew very well what was going to happen, and Naruto knew that she knew as well. Their mother has yet another suitor/suitors for Sakura.

"Listen," Naruto started "Just be calm when you meet them, and keep an open mind. And _please _don't start with the tantrums." He finished while showing her his pleading face.

She gave him one of her most charming smiles. "Now come on brother, would I seriously throw a tantrum in the mist of guests?" She said sweetly while they turned a corner leading to another long corridor.

"Wouldn't be the first time." He mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked jokingly.

He sweat dropped. "I said that I think you will do an excellent job."_ Nice save Naruto._ He mentally high fived himself.

"Ya, okay." She joked mockingly as they entered the throne room.

"Sakura!" Her mother greeted her.

Three men tuned around to face her. They all looked to be the same age as her, which is a change for once. One of them had raven black hair, all spiked up in a strange fashion. He had deep, almost black, eyes, and was about a whole head taller than her. He was _very_ handsome.

Another had red hair, almost like Gaara's, only not _that_ red. He was extremely handsome as well. He had boyish features, but his height proved him to not looking like a child. He was a couple inches taller than Sakura, and has deep brown eyes.

The last man was a couple inches taller than her as well, and had brown hair, red markings on his face, and dark brown eyes. He too was pretty handsome.

"Men, this is my daughter Sakura." The queen stated.

"Pleasure to meet you princess. I am Prince Sasuke Uchiha." The raven haired man introduced himself, then bowed and kissed Sakura's hand. "Very nice to meet you Prince Sasuke." Sakura replied and bowed as well.

"Hello your majesty, I am Prince Sasori Akasuna." The red headed man introduced himself, bowed then kissed her hand. "Very nice to meet you as well Prince Sasori." Sakura answered, then returned the bow.

"And your highness, I am Prince Kiba Inuzuka." He bowed respectfully, then kissed her hand. "Pleasure to meet you Prince Kiba." Sakura bowed for the last time.

"They will be staying with us for a few days," The Queen started "so I recommend that you make them feel at home."

"Yes ma'am." Sakura replied with a bow.

"Neji," Sakura's mother started "show these young men to their rooms please."

"Yes, your highness." He respectfully bowed. "This way gentlemen."

X X X X X X X X X X

Sakura collapsed onto her bed after getting changed. "What a day this has been." She said out loud, then openly sighed. "Maybe tomorrow will be better…..ya right."

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Just a minute!" she shouted as she scrambled off of her bed to answer the door.

"Oh, mother. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Just taking a night stroll, and thought I would check up on you." She answered.

"Oh. Well it is getting pretty late. You should probably be getting to bed soon." Sakura said.

"Well actually Sakura, I was meaning to talk to you about something." Her mother said as she walked into Sakura's room, followed by Sakura shutting the door behind her.

"Yes, what is it mother?" She asked, a little concerned.

The Queen sat down on the bed and motioned for Sakura to do the same. "When you father died, we were all desperately heartbroken. But I think that it has diffidently had the greatest effect on you. I know how you and he used to be really close, and I think that it's extremely hard for you to let him go. More than anything, I Just want you to be happy Sakura. Not just because I'm your mother, but because I love you." She side hugged her daughter. "And I think that if you marry, you will obtain that happiness you used to have, once more."

Sakura got up, walked across the room, and turned around to face her mother.

"But I don't _want _to marry anyone! I'm only 18! I have my whole life in front of me, and I want to have my own adventures, find my _own_ true love." Sakura stated.

The Queen sighed. "I guess it is your decision. Maybe you'll change your mind someday. Alright sweetie. You just sleep on it okay." The queen got up and hugged her daughter once more.

"Okay mother, I'll think about it again. Good night." Sakura replied.

"Goodnight." The Queen said with a smile, then walked out closing the door behind her.

Sakura again looked at the bracelet her father gave her a couple of days before he died. This has been a nightly habit. _Daddy, why did you have to go? You were everything to me and your kingdom. And we all miss you very much. And why do I have to marry? Can't I just enjoy life while I'm young? _Soon after she was done looking, she jumped into bed, and drifted off to sleep.

X X X X X X X X X X

"So give me all of the juicy details." Gaara asked acting excited, folding his hands neatly on the table.

"You are such a strange man, you know that right?" she asked him while they both laughed. "Anyways, there were three men, all princes. One had raven black hair with black eyes. Another had red hair, not as red as yours of course, and he also had brown eyes. And the last one had brown hair, red markings on his face, and dark brown eyes. They were all taller than me. Enough details for you?" She finished with a smirk.

"Yes, I believe so. And I kind of expected them to be taller than you." He stated teasingly.

"What is _that _supposed to mean!"

"That you're really short." He smirked.

"You are by far the meanest friend I have ever had!" Sakura said while crossing her arms.

"Try the _only_ friend you've ever had." He shot back.

This made Sakura scoff. "You know, I did say yesterday that I might fire you! So you better be careful!" She teased.

"Ya, I'll _try_." He teased back.

*Crunch* "Someone is coming." She stated.

"Get down!" she whispered. She got on the ground, then noticed that Gaara wasn't following, so she pulled him to the ground as well.

"Ow! You're a very aggressive princess, you know that right." He whispered.

"Oh shut up." She replied, still whispering.

They were crawling on the ground, trying to make an escape when "Princess?"

This made Sakura shoot straight up, and dust herself off. Gaara soon did the same.

"Oh, Prince Sasori, what brings you here?" Sakura asked with a charming smile. "Just exploring. But I must ask what it is that you are doing?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh, I dropped something, and this stable boy was helping me find it." She lied. Gaara just played along.

"Ah, yes. I remember you. You took my horse when we came riding in. Gaara, was it?" He asked said stable boy.

"Yes sir, that is correct." Gaara replied, then bowed respectfully.

"Well do you two need any help?" Sasori asked.

"No thanks. We got everything under control." Sakura answered with a reinsuring smile.

"So I see, carry on then." He bowed at Sakura, then soon left.

"Very smooth princess." Gaara said once Prince Sasori was out of hearing distance.

"What!" Sakura asked…loudly.

"'_Oh, I dropped something, and this stable boy was helping me find it'_, you could have been a little bit more explanatory, you know, actually make him believe it!" He replied, mocking her.

"He believed it!" she stated.

"Ya, okay." He said sarcastically, making Sakura fold her arms and pout.

"Well, you didn't speak like a poet either!" She shot back.

"And how so?"

"'_Yes sir, that is correct'_ you sounded so stiff!" She returned.

He scoffed. "Like you could have done any better."

"Whatever." She replied as they started walking through the garden.

Sakura turned around and walked backwards so that she was facing him.

"You know, there is a dance tonight. Why don't you come? It will be fuuuunnnnn." She said, playfully swinging her arms.

"You know, you're gonna fall or something. Anyways, I don't know about tonight. I'll probably be busy." He said, amused with what she was doing with her arms.

"But _everyone's_ going, so you probably _won't_ have anything to do." She shot back. "Plus you don't have to dress up or anything. It's just a little get-to-gather." She smiled back at him.

"Fine. I'll try my best to be there." He replied with a good guy smile, which made Sakura giggle.

"No, you WILL be there. And you WILL have fun." She replied. "I got to go. See you at the dance Gaara!"

"Alright, see you then I guess." He shouted after her, and then went back to work.


	3. One Worry Gone

**I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would explode of happiness!...Anyways,…Enjoy!**

Sakura walked swiftly through the corridors, making sure no one needs help preparing for the dance tonight. _It's going to be so fun!_

A familiar blonde caught her sight. "Hey Naruto!" she yelled after her brother, trying to catch up with him. "Oh, hey Sakura. Do you need anything?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Nope, not really. Just on my way to the garden to help out anyone there," Sakura stated while helping Naruto carry some supplies.

"Alright. Well be careful then," he replied.

"Oh, Naruto. You're such an older brother sometimes," she finished with her famous smile.

"Hey, it's my job to make sure the princess is alive and happy," he said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Your job? So you don't do it voluntarily? It's alright, I know you love me," she said with a smirk. "I wouldn't push it _that_ far," he shot back. "Hey!" "Just joking, you _do_ know I love you," he finished with a laugh. "Yes, yes I do. Well I should probably get going. I don't really have time to waste the day away. Bye Naruto." "Bye Sakura."

X X X X X X X X X X

"Hey Shino, you're coming tonight right?" Sakura asked him as she helped out some of the maids with carry some boxes over to the old abandoned building behind the castle were the dance was going to take place that night.

"You know it Sakura!" he replied in a cheerful voice. "What about you Shikamaru?" she asked the commander of their kingdoms army. "You know that I wouldn't miss it for the world!" he exclaimed as well.

"That's great to hear guys, see you tonight then," she replied with a smile. "See you tonight then!"

"Bye Sakura!" both men said as she continued walking with the maid.

Both of the girls made it to the building, and started moving things around so that there was room to dance.

"Hello again princess," she heard a familiar male voice coming from behind her. "Oh, hello Prince Sasuke. What brings you here?" she asked and bowed respectfully.

"Nothing really, I heard that there is going to be a dance tonight, and I was just wondering how the decorating was going," he answered truthfully while looking around the building, a smile lightening up his handsome face.

"Oh, it's going very well thanks. And you are invited as well you know? Along with Prince Kiba, and Prince Sasori," she returned, giving him a friendly smile.

"I'll make sure that I make it tonight then. I'm sure it will be fun," he replied, the smile still plastered on his face. "Well, I must be going then. Got to get ready for tonight," Sasuke stated and said his goodbyes, then walked back towards the place he just came from.

X X X X X X X X X X

"Hey Naruto! I'm going to head down to the dance, are you going to be coming soon?" Sakura yelled outside her brother's room.

"Ya, just a minute!" he yelled back. Moments later, he walked out and joined Sakura in walking to the dance.

There were people everywhere! With lively music playing, and people dancing in a big circle. Looking around, Sakura saw maids, workers, Neji, Shikamaru, and the three princes.

She was about to enter the dancing circle, when a flash of red caught her eye.

_Gaara! He actually came for once!_ He had his back turned to her, and was talking to some of the other stable boys that he works with. So she walked casually up to him without him noticing. She was going to tap his shoulder and surprise him, but those plans soon failed when the other stable boys seemed to notice her behind him, and bowed respectfully. This made Gaara turn around and smirk upon seeing the pink haired princess trying to sneak up on him, but failed to do so.

"Hello Princess. Is there something I can do for you?" he asked arrogantly, his friends letting out a few laughs, due to they knew all about Gaara and Sakura's friendship, and were only some of the few that did…other than a couple of trustworthy maids who knew as well.

"You could dance with me," she replied, "and stop acting like a know-it-all," She finished with a smirk of her own, then grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the middle of the dancing floor. "Sakura, are you sure that this is such a good idea?" he whispered so only she could hear.

"Gaara, everyone's dancing, it won't look any different to them," "But you're the princess, Sakura, and I'm just a stable boy," he whispered. "Ya, exactly. Nobody sees you any different than a stable boy. That's why it would be alright to dance just one dance," she finished.

"Fine. I hope your right," he finished with a smirk. They finally entered the dance floor, the crowd splitting up a bit for the princes and her partner. Meanwhile, a new lively song started, which indicated the start of a new dance.

With twirls and laughter, Sakura and Gaara danced away having as much fun as possible. And after the dance was over, they bowed to each other, but instead of going their separate ways, they both headed towards a vacant location to talk. These parties are some of the only times they get to talk in public, and not have to worry about their friendship being revealed.

"So, having fun yet?" She smirked arrogantly at Gaara, who was sitting right next to her. He sighed sarcastically. "I guess," he said dully, earning a playful punch from Sakura. "See! I_ told_ you that you would have fun!" she exclaimed. "Ya, whatever," he added with his famous smirk that lit up his handsome face.

There was another presence all of the sudden. "Oh, hello Prince Kiba," she said with a bow. "Hello Princess," he bowed back, "May I ask you for a dance?'" he offered his hand, and Sakura feeling as if she had to, took it. Before she left, she turned her head and silently nodded to Gaara, who in returned nodded back.

Kiba led her to the dance floor and they waited for the previous song to end before they continued to dance to the next one.

"So Princess, how are you today?" he asked out of the blue, surprising Sakura. "I'm very well thanks. And you?" "I'm doing just wonderful." A smile formed on his face.

X X X X X X X X X X

Sakura noticed that she has started to feel really comfortable around this prince. Which is a good thing. After talking to him for a while, he is actually a really nice guy, who is also extremely funny, and fun to be around.

"So Princess Sakura, can I ask you a question?" he asked as he twirled her around once. "You can just call me Sakura, and sure you can," she gave him one of her famous smiles. "How do you feel about this whole arranged marriage thing?" he asked casually.

Her smile immediately vanished, and made her pause and think for a moment because she was not expecting a question like this at all.

"Actually… I don't like it, not at all," She stated truthfully. "Is that so? To tell you the truth, neither am I," he finished with honest eyes. "Really?" she asked out of total disbelief of what he was saying.

"Yes. I don't think that you can truly be happy with someone who your parents picked out for you. I think that you have to find your _own_ true love." He stated. "That's what I've been telling my mother all along!" Sakura said with a huge grin on her face, completely overjoyed to finally meet someone who knows exactly how she feels.

"Really? That's terrific! I'm glad I meant you Sakura, you're one of the few people I know who understands what it's like to be forced to marry someone you barely even know," he finished, now having the same huge grin on his face as her's.

"Maybe we can change our parent's minds, and we could find our _own_ true loves," she said enthusiastically. "Yes! Maybe we can!" With that, the song ended, and so did their dance.

"I hope you find your true love Kiba," she said after they bowed again. "And the same goes with you," he replied, then they gave each other a friendly hug. "I hope to see you again Princess," he finished. "And I hope to see you as well. Goodbye Kiba." She said, then they both walked away.

"What was that all about?" Gaara asked when she came back. "I found out that one of my suitors feels the same way I do, and now I have one less man to worry about marrying," she replied.

"Well that's good news. But what are you going to do about the other two?" he asked curiously.

"Just hope for the best I guess," Sakura replied as they started to make their way out to the garden where they could hear each other a little better.


	4. The Kiss?

**Sorry it took so long to update…..school work (ugh) anyways, I do not own Naruto! Sadness….but still enjoy! ^^**

* * *

"It was the funniest thing Gaara," Sakura said as she pulled him over to a nearby bench. "Neji was walking through the main corridor this morning, carrying some boxes filled with oranges...yes oranges I know…..when all of the sudden, he failed to see a water puddle that one of the maids accidently made when watering the plants in the hall, and he slipped in the puddle, sending the oranges flying aaaaaaall over the place! It was HILARIOUS!" she explained enthusiastically with wildly flying hand motions, making Gaara duck every now and again so he wouldn't get hit….This added to his amusement.

"Oh wow, is he okay?" Gaara questioned. "Oh ya, he got up. He's fine," Sakura replied without an ounce of worry present in her voice, amusing Gaara even more.

"Well that's good I guess. Wait, why are we talking about this anyways?" realization hitting him that he had no clue where this conversation even came from. It was evident that Sakura didn't know either, seeming as to how she just shrugged it off.

"I think you are _really_ losing your mind Princess," Gaara replied with a more serious expression.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well, let's see, shall we," he started, "you talk to yourself, you say things that don't even make sense, you bring up random stories all the time, you make weird faces to yourself, you…" "ALRIGHT! I guess I'm going insane. But it isn't like I'm the only one who has had a share of doing these things!" she looked at Gaara accusingly. "Me!" he questioned. "What did _I_ ever do that was crazy?"

"Well, I saw _**you**_ having a conversation with one of the horses the other day. And I saw _**you**_ just plain talking to yourself as well! Should I continue?" Sakura finished in a matter-of-fact tone. "Fine! I guess you're right. I apologize Princess." He stated with a defeated sigh. "Apology accepted," she replied with a no-it-all grin.

"I'm _so_ glad to know that," Gaara stated, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Sakura couldn't help but giggle. "Sakura?" a familiar voice cut in, making both Gaara and Sakura whip around to see who the intruder was. "Oh, hello Prince Sasuke! What brings you out here?" Sakura asked after bowing.

"Oh, nothing much…..just looking for you. But I see that you are busy, so I will go," Sasuke replied as he turned to walk away. "Wait, you don't have to go Prince Sasuke. I was just discussing something comical with this stable boy. If you want to talk, we can talk," she finished, trying to make the situation she was telling him sound believable. "Well alright, if you really want to," Sasuke outstretched his arm for Sakura to take, then nodded towards Gaara and left him sitting on the bench where he and Sakura were once having a conversation. But now, as usual, someone takes his best friend away, and he has to go and talk to his other friends, which he really doesn't mind all that much. At least it's _someone_ to talk to.

X X X X X X X X X X

"So Princess, how are you on this fine evening?" Prince Sasuke asked in a friendly tone. "I'm fine thanks. How are _you_ on this fine evening?" she questioned him back, using the same friendly tone.

"I am just wonderful, thanks for asking," he granted her a charming smile, that probably would've made any girl faint, but Sakura wasn't just any girl, so she just smiled back, then focused her gaze elsewhere.

Sure, Prince Sasuke was extremely handsome, and extremely rich, but that just isn't what Sakura is looking for in a guy. What she actually wants, is a guy who is funny, smart, good looking, but isn't afraid to speak his mind ever now and again. Someone who respects her enough to protect her, and help her fight her battles, but let's her fight them herself when they feel that she wants and needs to…. that's what she can't see in Sasuke.

That's why she really doesn't like Sasuke like that.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" his voice snapping her out of her deep thought. "Oh, yes. I am. Thanks." She replied with a reassuring smile.

"Sakura, can I tell you something?" he said while stopping in his tracks, making Sakura stop as well. "Yes Sasuke, what it is?"

"Sakura, I've been observing you these last couple of days, and I found that I that I have come to like you, a lot." "Sasuke, what are you saying?" "Sakura…..I think I love you," before she could protest or say anything, he crashed his lips onto her's, and gave her a deep and passionate kiss….Sakura's _first _kiss.

Sakura just stood there shocked…like an idiot. It was still registering in her mind what was exactly happening. Sasuke….was…..kissing her…what?

After noticing that she wasn't responding, Sasuke pulled back to look at her astonished pale face, and vacant eyes. "Sakura! What's wrong?" Sasuke asked and gently shook her, his voice filled with concern.

What _was_ wrong? Is this really happening? No, it couldn't be…could it? Is this the opportunity for happiness that mother and Naruto were talking about?

But I don't like Sasuke that way, do I? No. I couldn't. But what if this is the only chance I have to find true happiness. The happiness I had before father died. Oh father, how I miss you.

Maybe this is my destiny. Maybe Prince Sasuke Uchiha is my destiny. Well how do I know? I just got to figure it out I guess.

So without another thought, Sakura put her arms around Sasuke's neck, and kissed him like he just kissed her.

"Sakura," he started when they broke the kiss for some much needed air, "what I really wanted to ask you is if you think that you would be happy with me. I could give you anything in the world, just so you would be happy. So I ask you this…" he said, as he got down on one knee, "Princess Sakura Haruno…would you do me the honor in marrying me?" he finished, then pulled out the most beautiful ring, with the largest diamond Sakura had ever seen.

"Sasuke…I…..I don't know what to say." "It's okay, you don't have to answer now," he said as he got off of his knee, and started to put the diamond away. "No wait! I mean,…" she took a deep breathe.

She knows that she doesn't really like him…..but sometimes destiny has a weird way of working, doesn't it? And sometimes it tries to hide from you. So why not try and find it?

"It would be a _privilege_ to marry you Sasuke." Sakura stated, then was embraced by the very enthusiastic Prince.

_I just _hope_ your right Sakura Haruno._

* * *

**I know it's a little shorter than all of my other chapters….which are short as well, I know. So I apologize….and I also apologize for the Sakura and Sasuke thing and how dry this chapter seemed…please don't hate me to bad…it will get better, I promise! ^^**


	5. I Only Have To Tell Him

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!….Just thought that you should know.**

* * *

Naruto rushed through the corridors.

"Sakura!" he shouted, "Sakura where are you?"

"Holy crap Naruto, what are you yelling about!" Sakura retorted in a tired voice while walking out of the kitchen after hearing her brother call for her frantically. It was early in the morning. What could he be so enthusiastic about at this time of day?

"SAKURA!" he screamed in excitement, then full fledge ran and engulfed her into a gigantic bear hug, literally picking her up off of the ground and spinning her. "Naruto….can't…breathe…" she managed to muffle somewhere in his embrace. "Oh ya, sorry," he let go, but gave her one more quick hug for the heck of it. "Alright, I'm done now."

"Naruto, what is this about?" she asked, thoroughly confused. "The proposal silly! Why didn't you tell me!" he said while grabbing her shoulders, and shaking her not so lightly….making her kind of dizzy, and she had to step back for a minute to regain her steadiness.

"Oh ya, that," she said while rubbing the back of her neck, kind of embarrassed that she forgotten to tell her own brother. "Wait," she continued, "how did you find out?" "Oh, Neji told me," he replied without a second thought. "So, what did I tell you Sakura! I knew you would find someone sooner or later!" he said while playfully nudging her with an elbow, making Sakura giggle. "Ya, I guess you were right Naruto," "As always," he added matter-of-factly.

"Ya, just keep dreaming" she shot at him with a smirk. He openly laughed, as to how he couldn't really think of a comeback because he was just to freaking excited.

'_I got to go tell Gaara! He's going to be so happy!'_ she thought as she turned to rush off and tell him, but instead, a hand grabbed her arm, forcing her to stay where she was at. "Where do you think you're going?" Naruto asked amused at seeing her try to escape so easily. "You have a kingdom to tell missy," he added. But he was right; she has to tell the kingdom sooner or later. "Fine, we will ride into town later, and spread news of the wedding. Can I go _now_?" she asked in a tired tone.

"Good job Princess, but no you may not. We must go now before it gets too late in the day," he proclaimed. "Yes princes," came an all too familiar voice from behind her, "we must go soon like your brother says," Sakura turned around to find Sasuke approaching her. She began to bow, but a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Now Princes Sakura, there is no need to bow anymore, we are getting married after all," he said with a smirk. He then gently lifted her shin up to look at his, and placed a soft and short kiss on her lips. "After all, what kind of husband would I be if I had my wife bow to me all of the time?" he continued with a smirk on his lips. Sakura just nodded in agreement.

"Shall we go then?" Sasuke said while outstretching an arm for Sakura to take.

X X X X X X X X X X

Everyone in the kingdom cheered after hearing the news of the wedding, even the maids and workers from the castle were excited. Sakura felt a rush of happiness by all of her kingdom's people approving of her marriage to Prince Sasuke. Maybe this is the right choice after all.

She spotted something red moving in the crowd. She squinted to find that it was Gaara rushing through the crowd….looking like he was trying to leave in a hurry or something. Sakura smiled at seeing her secret friend, and his strange antics.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was saying something to the people about how thrilled and how it will be an honor to be their king. Sakura was too busy being zoned out to realize that Naruto was watching her with a curious look. He knew either she saw something or someone in the crowd that made her smile like that, or she was just daydreaming….like usual.

For the final time the crowd applauded and cheered. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and the Queen made their way off of the stage, and back to the buggy to return back to the castle.

X X X X X X X X X X

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!"

"Now you don't know that for sure….she could change her mind at the last moment."

"Sasori, you don't know her like I do. She is as stubborn as a mule. Once she sets her mind to something, she sticks with it."

"Gaara, I think you're over reacting."

During the last couple of days after the incident involving lunch with Sakura in the garden, and Sasori running into them there, Sasori couldn't help but think that something was up. Turns out that Sakura's excuse wasn't so believable after all. So Sasori went to Gaara later that day and spoke to him in private about him and Sakura. Gaara of course reviled their friendship, feeling like Sasori was actually an ally instead of a suitor, due to he doesn't believe in the whole arranged marriage thing either, and he thinks that Sakura would be more of a great friend than a wife. So Gaara told him _everything._

"I AM _**NOT**_ OVEREACTING! YOU KNOW THE TRUTH!" Gaara exclaimed once more at the other redhead.

Sasori just shook his head in disbelief. How could Gaara be so hard headed over something like this?

"Gaara," Sasori started to say, "You never truly kno…." "Yes I do! I know _exactly _what she's doing_._ She's only marrying him because she wants to find happiness again," Gaara cut him off.

"Then, don't you think she is doing the right thing then. Don't you want her to be happy?" Sasori questioned him.

"Of course I do! But I can't do this! It's eating me on the inside out, and no matter how hard I try to forget about her, she always comes right back into my brain. I can't let her spend her life with a worthless pig like Sasuke!" Gaara retorted, "No matter how hard I try to forget about her… I can't!"

"And why not. She _is_ your best friend after all. Friends should want friends to be happy." Sasori threw back.

"BECAUSE I LOVE SAKURA WAY TO MUCH TO LET HER GO!" Gaara exclaimed…breathing heavily from built frustration and slamming his hands on the table.

Bingo. Just what Sasori was trying to get him to admit. And now that he knows just how much Sakura actually means to Gaara, the plan can be set into motion. Gaara _will_ save Sakura from utter destruction.

X X X X X X X X X X

Sakura walked back into the castle with the others and made her way towards the kitchen for some much needed food.

"Oh hey Princes." Kiba greeted her whenever she entered the kitchen. "Oh Kiba, I should of known that I would find you in here eating all of the castle's food," Sakura replied with a grin. "I could say the same for you Princes," he threw back with a mocking smirk, making Sakura scoff. "What! I do not eat all of the castle's food!" "Alright, whatever you say Sakura." Kiba ended with the same smirk and continued to eat his sandwich.

"A girl's got to eat! I just happen to really like food." She retorted, taking a seat next to him.

Ever since the dance the other night, Sakura and Kiba have been spending an immense amount of time together to try and get to know each other better. It didn't take long for a strong friendship to spark between them. She found out a lot about Kiba, like how there's a village girl named Ino in his kingdom that he secretly loves, and she feels the same way, but his parents forbid anything like that to happen anyways, so he doesn't think that he has a chance to be with her. But Sakura, being Sakura of course, thinks that there is a strong possibility if he truly loves her. But Kiba is stubborn anyways and disagreed…so might as well just let him find out that love is a very powerful thing on his own. He will come around someday.

"So Princes, I heard about your marriage to Prince Sasuke. I'm very happy for you!" Kiba continued after swallowing, and handed Sakura a sandwich as well.

"Why thank you Kiba. And I appreciate your happiness," Sakura replied.

"But," Kiba continued, "are you sure it's the right thing to do?"

"Of course I do silly!" Sakura answered with a smile.

"Sakura, you know what I mean," Kiba said in an all-of-the-sudden serious tone. "Yes, I know. But what are the chances of that happening. I'm a Princes, and he's…. you know. I just think that if I marry Sasuke, I will find my happiness again."

"I know, but what if you don't find your happiness with him. Then what are you going to do Sakura?"

"…..I don't really know. Just hope for the best I guess." Sakura replied. "Besides there is no way that _he_ will love me like I love him."

"I still think that you should tell him your true feelings before jumping to conclusions." Kiba said honestly.

"Alright, I guess you're right. I just don't know how to tell him though. But I guess I'll try anyways." Sakura replied in between bites of her sandwich. _This is going to be harder than I thought. But I guess I do have to tell him…before it's too late._

* * *

Sorry for the kind of late update… hope this chapter helps you understand some things more! R&R please! Thanks!


	6. Wait!

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sometimes, love has a funny way of working. It can bring joy and happiness to your heart, and make you feel like nothing in the whole wide world can go wrong, especially if you already have someone. Because this someone is someone that you can love and hold forever and ever, and feel completely oblivious to any kind of reality whatsoever. Sometimes love is beautiful in that way.

But sometimes love can sting. Sometimes it burns a hole so deep into your heart, you feel as though you are going to stop breathing at any minute. You find yourself replaying certain situations over and over again until you can't stand it anymore, and your walls that you've been building up for so long, finally crumble down around you, shattering your world and leaving no room for any kind of comfort.

One may never truly understand what it's like to be alive, yet feel completely dead. What it's like to be whole one moment, yet completely empty the next. But that's what life does. Better yet…..

That's what love does.

Sure it has its moments where it seems like it's the best thing in the world. But sooner or later, you'll be left asking, "What happened to that beautiful life I once had? What happened to everything being so perfect!" And there is an easy explanation for those questions.

Love happened.

* * *

"Gaara!" Sakura shouted as she bursted through the door of his home. She couldn't wait to talk to him! After all, she must inform him that the wedding is going to be in two days.

Receiving no answer, she decided to look around.

"Gaara! Where are you?" she asked once again.

Something was off. He usually gets out of the stables around this time of day. 'Maybe I should go check the stables just in case.'

But before she could go anywhere, something on Gaara's small coffee table caught her eye. It turned out to be a piece of paper, no, a note… a note for her…

_ Dear Sakura,_

_Listen, because I have something very important for you to hear. I know about your marriage to Sasuke coming up soon which is why I figured you would burst into my house and try to find me like you did just now. I would love to say that I couldn't be happier for you….but then that would be a lie. The truth is that, well, I'm completely and utterly in love with you Sakura. Ever since the day that I saw you for the first time I knew that I loved you. But I know now that this could never be, so I leave you with this letter. I just need you to know this, and I need you to know that I will not be returning to the kingdom again. I wish you the best of luck in your new life, and I also want to say that I'm extremely sorry for leaving like this, but I will not stand in your way of happiness. I hope someday we could meet again. Goodbye Sakura, I truly will miss you._

_-Gaara-_

In that instant, Sakura dropped to her knees, pleading to the heavens that what she just read wasn't true. She couldn't hold the tears from streaming down her face this time.

'Are you joking! How could you say that you love me, then just leave! You don't do that!' she thought in total wrath. 'How could he think that I could EVER be happy without him, my BEST FRIEND! Ugh! Why do you have to be STUPID Gaara!' by this time she was beating her fists against the hard wood floor. She didn't care how much it hurt, the thought of losing the only person that she couldn't live without, says that he loves her more than anything, and then LEAVES!

She knows she loves him like he loves her. But he's right, it could never be. She was a princess and he was a stable boy.

Sakura wouldn't have any of it though. 'Forget being royalty! I can't live without my best friend! And I also can't live without the love of my life!' she thought while standing up. 'There's only one thing left to do.' She thought positively. 'And that is to fine Gaara!'

* * *

"Come on rookie! We don't have all day!" one of the older stable men shouted back at Gaara. Ever since the first day Gaara started working at the palace, this guy has been calling him that. But hey, Gaara didn't care, this guy was like the father he never knew.

"I'm coming old man! Have you no patients?" Gaara retorted to the silver haired man before taking one final glance at the kingdom they were leaving behind.

"I am not old! I just forget things a lot, and have trouble hearing sometimes!" the other man replied.

"Whatever you say Kakashi." Gaara mocked. "Where are we going anyways?" Gaara continued.

"Somewhere that you know very well kido." he replied. "Ya, and where would that be?" Gaara asked, kind of amused.

"Back to your old kingdom." Kakashi simply replied. This made Gaara stop dead in his tracks. 'NO! He CAN'T be taking me back to my old kingdom! I can never go back!'

"Listen Rookie, I know you're still shaken up about the war, but I promise you, this time going back will be better." Kakashi said after seeing the expression on the red heads face.

"I could never live there again after losing my mother. That's the reason I traveled to your kingdom remember!" Gaara shot back defensively.

"Yes I know that. But the soldiers that killed your mother are dead now, so you don't have to worry about it." The silver man replied while grabbing Gaara's shoulders supporting.

"…."

"Great! Then we should start making camp pretty soon, then continue walking in the morning. Kakashi said while turning on his heal and started getting things ready for setting up camp.

"…."

* * *

Sakura bursted through the door of the mansion this time, walking hurriedly through the halls.

"Sakura, are you alright?" a concerned voice asked from behind her making her stop dead in her tracks. "Not really Kiba." She replied while just giving him a glance, then continuing to walk down the long corridor. "Well what's wrong?" he shouted after her while running to catch up with her.

"It's Gaara. He left. He heard about the wedding, left a note on the coffee table saying that he loved me more than anything, and that he had left, and was never coming back to the kingdom." She answered through clenched teeth. "What! Well what are you going to do!" he asked, terrified of what he knew she was going to say.

"I'm going to find him." The words finally came. "Sakura! You can't go find him! You are the Princess! You can't just walk out! Especially alone!" he exclaimed making her stop walking to face him.

"I know. That's why you're coming with me." she answered simply, then continued walking.

Thinking about protesting, Kiba decided that it would be no use because he knows that she would just ignore him and go anyways. "Fine. But I'm only going because I refuse to let you go alone."

"Glad you see things my way. Now hurry up and get ready, we leave at dawn." Sakura said as she walked into her room, shutting the door on him. "But that's in 4 hours!" he shouted at her door. "Just do it!" she shouted back.

Sighing heavily, Kiba turned on his heal and started walking in the direction of his room so that he could get some sleep….after all, he was going to need it.

'You are such a bossy Princess.' he thought to himself. 'I don't see how Gaara puts up with you."

X X X X X X X X X X

There was a soft knocking on the door. "Kiba, are you awake yet?" the female he least wanted to hear that morning whispered.

Receiving only a low groan, Sakura decided to just walk in, and frown at the sight in front of her.

He was hiding in his covers, while covering his face with his pillow, trying to hide himself. He should have known better and just got up cause stuff was about to go _down_ now. He should know better than to mess with an angry Sakura.

Without another word, she pulled the pillow off of his face, and started beating him repeatedly with it.

"OW! SAKURA STOP! OW!" he shouted not-so-quietly while trying to get out of his bed but getting caught in the covers, only to meet the floor with his face. By this time, Sakura stopped beating him with his pillow and threw his clothes at him. "Get dressed NOW!" she said frustrated then walked out of his door to give him some privacy.

'Not only are you a bossy princess, but you're an abusive one also.'

* * *

"Alright Rookie, you all ready to go?"

"Yes." was Gaara's only answer.

"Great. Then in just a few hours, we should be arriving at your kingdom." Kakashi said.

The long road they have been taking has been filled with complete silence. This left Gaara the advantage to think of "what if." What if he never left. Would Sakura feel the same way about him? Or would their friendship be ruined?

What if she did feel the same way? Sure that would make Gaara happier than anything, but that wouldn't be right. Royalty cannot love un-royalty. That's the law. Then again, when did Gaara ever follow the law? As a boy growing up, he was constantly having to steal food because his family was so broke. Especially after his mother died. He and his siblings would have to steal almost twice the food just to keep themselves alive.

But this isn't like stealing food. This is _death penalty_ law braking we are dealing with.

But, when love comes into the situation, does it really matter? Gaara knew for a fact that he would sacrifice his life in place for hers in a situation such as that. There was no doubt about it.

He knows that death could be a terrible thing…. But does it really matter how terrible it is, after you already feel like you've died?

Sakura moved on and there is nothing he can do about it. The hurt is so bad, that it feels like a sword is stabbing him in the heart _over_, and _over_ again.

There is a solution though, a terrible one at that. But does it really matter when you have nothing left?

Gaara was never found of this idea, but suicide seemed like the only reasonable solution to his problem right now.

No, he couldn't do that to Sakura.

But wait, isn't she moving on now? Isn't she going to forget about him? He just couldn't stand the thoughts of losing Sakura in any of those ways.

'Maybe, it's the only way to get rid of this torcher. Maybe it's the only way to forget about _her._'

"Looks like we are almost there Rookie." Kakashi said as he pointed in the direction of the upcoming kingdom, snapping Gaara out of his train of thought.

'Alright, let's get ready to do this.' Gaara thought.

* * *

"Hurry up Kiba!" Sakura shouted through the darkness. 'For a Prince, he sure is slow and clumsy.' she thought to herself.

He tripped about 3 times already, and ran really slow. Even without their descizes he sucked at sneaking around. Sakura pulled the hood over her head once again and proceeded to the stables.

Sakura quietly took out her favorite horse and didn't even bother to saddle him up, only used the reigns. Meanwhile, Kiba was getting his, while silently cursing to himself about being drug into this whole mess.

"You ready?" Sakura asked after a few more minutes of getting their horses ready.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kiba responded. "Alright, then let's get going before it's too late." Sakura answered, followed by a nod of acknowledgement from Kiba.

'I just need you to wait Gaara, I just need you to _wait_.'

* * *

So, sorry if it to cheesy for you guys, it sounded do much better in my head. But hey, now you guys know that there is maybe a chance for Gaara….or is there? Keep reading to find out! : R&R please!


	7. A New Beginning

I don't own Naruto

Sasuke: No one said you did idiot.

Me: I'M NOT THE IDIOT! YOU ARE! *deletes Sasuke from story*

Sakura: Thank you soooo much. He needed to leave.

Me: Anytime!

Sorry bout ruining the serious moment, I have a way of doing that. Anyways, continue with the story, hope you like it! Oh but by the way, there is a little pinch of violence in this one, because what's a great story without violence…. Anyways, continue!

* * *

"Here we are." Kakashi turned to inform Gaara, who had the same emotionless expression on his face as hours before.

They walked up to the gates and met the guards who let them enter the kingdom. Gaara was feeling completely uneasy about the whole situation still.

"Alright kido, go ahead and look around, I have some business to take care of. I'll meet up with you later by the old mill. Alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Alright." Gaara answered simply.

And with that, Kakashi was off leaving Gaara behind to explore by himself.

Gaara walked past many places that held precious memories, like the old iron mill where him and his friends used to meet when they were children. Or the old bakery that he walked past every day, but could only inhale the beautiful scent because he was unable to buy anything.

Even though those were the hardest times of his life, he missed them, he really did.

"Gaara?"

Gaara quickly turned around, only to meet a young female that looked to be about his age. She had short brown hair and almost black eyes. She wore a short skirt and a gray shirt. This made Gaara's eyebrow raise in question.

"Do I….know you?" he asked, totally lost as to who she was.

"It's me, Matsuri silly!" the said female replied. Gaara was taken aback. 'No, it couldn't be her. The girl I had a crush on since I was 16! What is she still doing around here? What happened to her plans of _'exploring the world?_'

"Why…..your still…." "Here? Yes, I'm still here. I had found a guy, who it thought would love me forever. And I actually did leave …..But it turned out that I wasn't the only woman that he needed in his life, so I left him and returned back here." She cut him off.

"Oh. That's terrible." Gaara replied with as much concern in his voice that he could force, just to make her feel better. The truth was, that he really didn't care; she was just a thing of the past. His only real true love has walked away, never to return.

"Are you hungry? We could go get something to eat. My treat." She asked him with a charming smile. "Sure, sounds great." He replied. Without another word, she grabbed his hand and started dragging him into the direction of one of the food stands.

* * *

Sakura and Kiba have been racing through the forest for hours now and the horses are starting to get tired. So they decided to stop by a nearby river to cool off.

"So, what are you going to do when you find him?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know yet. All I do know, is that I need to get him back." Sakura replied with worry filled eyes. How could she be stupid to not see it before! Gaara loved her ALL ALONG. And she was totally oblivious to it.

"Well, when the moment comes, you can't let it pass by, or else you might lose him forever." Kiba was completely serious, something Sakura rarely sees from him. Sakura didn't reply, she only looked at her feet.

"Alright, we should leave in a few more minutes." Kiba informed her. "Alright" Sakura said while getting up to get a drink from the river.

X X X X X X X X X X

"So, how much longer do you think it will take to reach this kingdom?" Sakura asked him. Although her father used to be great friends with the king of this kingdom, Sakura still never got to travel here or anywhere, and that's also the reason why she needed Kiba, because if anyone knew where this kingdom would be, it was him.

"It should be coming up anytime now. Here is the game plan: When we get there, we split up to find Gaara, then try and find each other afterwards, alright?" He explained. "Gotcha." Sakura replied.

Now the kingdom slowly came in sight. This is the moment that Sakura has been waiting for. 'I'm coming Gaara.'

* * *

"So how bout you Gaara? You have a special lady in your life?" Matsuri asked, totally surprising Gaara with the question.

"Well, kind of…it's complicated." He replied honestly, not wanting to get to much farther into the situation.

"Oh, I see." Matsuri replied while looking at the ground. "What is she like?" She said while looking back up at him.

"Well, to be honest, she is completely_ wonderful_. Everything about her makes my heart skip a beat. She is funny, really smart, and more beautiful than anything I have ever seen." He finished with a chuckle at the thought of describing his beautiful princess.

"Then, why are you here?" Matsuri asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here? Why aren't you with her? You do love her, don't you?"

"Yes, more than anything."

"Then why did you leave your previous kingdom and leave her behind?" Matsuri asked again.

'Crap! This conversation is getting deeper than I planned.'

"I left her behind because, well, she is actually getting married tomorrow." Gaara explained.

"Oh Gaara, I'm so sorry! Well, what's the guy like?" She replied with concern.

"He's a total idiot. A stuck-up, overly-confident idiot." Gaara answered, his smile completely vanished.

"So," Matsuri began again "I take it you don't like the guy?" she finished with a smile. "Not at all." Gaara replied a little irritated.

Matsuri then had a devious thought, and her smile matched that devious thought. "Why don't you just find someone else then!"

"What….." Gaara asked, completely shocked by her questions.

"I said, why don't you just find someone else? You know, find a new woman to love. She said while taking a few steps closer to Gaara.

"You know," she continued, "it should be real easy for you to find someone, especially with how handsome you have become over these years. I don't know why I never saw it before." she finished, still taking steps forward, trying to close the gap between them. Meanwhile Gaara, who still had the look of confusion all over his face, took a couple steps back.

"I don't know." He answered and turned to walk in the other direction. But, he was stopped by Matsuri pulling on his hand to get him to come back.

After she had succeeded, she kept her hand on his and started caressing his face with the other one.

"Gaara, you don't have to live in this pain anymore. I mean, I'm always here for you." Matsuri said with caring eyes. "I can help you get rid of all of that pain."

She started inching her face closer and closer to his until they could feel each other's breath tickling their lips.

'Maybe this is justwhat I needed' Gaara thought to himself.

So Gaara went for it and closed the gap in between them and softly brushed his lips onto hers. 'This doesn't feel right at all….but I guess it's for the better.' With that, he deepened the kiss.

* * *

Sakura and Kiba broke up after being able to enter the gates by the guards. "Alright, stick to the plan." Kiba shouted after Sakura, who in return only gave a nod and continued going in a different direction then him.

As Sakura was rushing through the kingdom's villages, she noticed it getting harder and harder for her horse to get through the crowd of people, and for safety reasons, she decided to go by foot. So she tied her horse up at a nearby stable and started venturing out again to fine her one and only true love.

X X X X X X X X X X

As she turned one of the corners, the sight in front of her made her freeze completely.

There, standing in front of her was the man she spent so much time looking for, with another woman in his arms! Not only that, but they were also kissing! KISSING! What happened to the 'I love you more than anything' Gaara!

Sakura couldn't keep the anger from seeping through her veins. Her hands were made into fists, fists so tight that her fingernails were digging into her palms and drawing blood.

'This IS NOT happening.' She screamed to herself, letting the rage take over.

She couldn't TAKE IT ANYMORE. Sakura finally found the strength to move, and with that strength, she walked up to Gaara and Matsuri. And instead of letting them know kindly that she was there, she grabbed Matsuri by the hair and yanked it as hard as she could to get her off of Gaara.

But no, she wasn't done yet. Sakura also decided to leave Matsuri with a reminder to NEVER EVER touch her man again, and punched her right smack dab in the middle of the face, knocking her down and out.

Not even two seconds later, she whipped around to face Gaara. She took her hood off to let him know that it was her…but more importantly, how ticked off she was at him.

Gaara face in return, had the most shocked expression that it had ever held. He knew something was coming…something not so pretty, but he still couldn't get over the fact that Sakura, the PRINCESS of her KINGDOM, just knocked out his ex-crush, and she was now standing in front of him smoldering.

She slapped him so hard across the face, it left huge red marks.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU IDIOT!" Sakura exclaimed, still as furious as before.

"Wh….what?" Gaara asked while covering the stinging spot on his face with his hand.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT! YOU. LEFT." Sakura kept on exclaiming.

This time it was Gaara's turn to get frustrated. "I only left for the good of your kingdom! I never wanted to leave and you know that!"

"Exactly! If you _love_ me so much, then why didn't you just tell me earlier!" Sakura exclaimed while getting right up into his face and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"BECAUSE I WAS TOO AFRAID OF LOSING YOU! There! Is that what you wanted to hear! That I'm hopeless without you! And that more than anything .YOU." He was yelling also by this time, getting in her face as well.

Without another word, Sakura grabbed Gaara by his collar and pulled him into a very deep and passionate kiss.

Now this kiss, _this_ kiss was the one that Gaara was looking for. And he just couldn't believe that he actually found it. That he actually got to kiss the love of his life that, up to this moment, was almost completely isolated from him.

It was the greatest feeling he ever had. He got to hold her in his arms and feel her soft, sweet lips against his. They were so filled with emotion that he just couldn't find the courage to pull away…not that he wanted to of course.

But at last, after a few more minutes, they both parted for some much needed air.

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. But instead of letting go, Gaara embraced Sakura even tighter, drawing her closer to him and burring his face in her silky pink locks.

"I never got a chance to say it, but I love you to Gaara." Sakura muffled into Gaara's chest, but not to muffled that he couldn't absolutely hear every word of what she was saying.

And then all the built up anger and frustration finally broke free, and tears poured down Sakura's face once again, but this time in streams of happiness, not misery.

* * *

There you go guys! The next chapta….You guys also have to know HOW HARD it was for me to write this chapter because I hate absolutely Matsuri with a burning passion, but I thought that I would add some spice to my writing. And I fixed my frustration by having Sakura beat her up for me! Haha but anyways, R&R please! thanks! c;


	8. Royalty

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

_Please be alright Princess. And please find Gaara before we get there._

"Up ahead! The village is just over the hill!"

Sasuke's head shot up. "We don't stop until we find her." They pushed their horses to go even faster, not even stopping as they reached the opening gates.

Sasori sighed and split up from the rest of the group. He _had_ to be the first one to find them….. or else things would get much, much worse.

X

"What are we going to tell my family…. better yet, the kingdom?"

"Sakura, calm down. Everything is going to be fine. They will just have to deal with it." Gaara squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "But what about Sasuke?" she asked more nervous than before.

"Hey, are you doubting my skills when it comes to protecting you?" he mocked her, not getting the childish reaction he expected from her.

"Sakura, it's gonna be alright. I won't give you up without a fight. You should know that by now." he replied kissing her forehead. "We should probably be getting back to the kingdom soon anyways." They have been trying to find their horses, and after about an hour they found them once again.

Luckily both Gaara and Sakura's horses found one another, so the two didn't have to look for them separately.

"There you two are!" Kakashi said as he rode up to them. "I've been looking for you two."

By this time Gaara and Sakura had mounted and were walking alongside Kakashi. "I think you're lying to us." Sakura mocked with a questioning look. "You were probably too distracted by looking at girls, rather than looking for us, isn't that right?"

"Psh! Of course not! I truly was concerned for your whereabouts and was endlessly searching for you guys!" Kakahi tried his best to smile under the cloth on his face. "You lie!" Sakura shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the older man. "I've known you ever since I was born. I can tell when you're lying. _Especially_ when there are women involved."

The defeated looking Kakashi sighed, "Fine. You were right. But there are just SO MANY women here. I had to be a little adventuress." "Alright old man stop talking….you're making me sick." Gaara butted in, not sure why they had to have this conversation in the first place.

"It's the truth my boy. You got to learn to live with it."

"I think I'll be just fine living _without_ it."

"ANYWAYS! We should probably get going. I'm surprised word hasn't come yet that the entire kingdom hasn't burnt down by now due to the absence of their princess." Sakura said, really wanting to end all of these weird conversations.

"Yes because the entire country is totally helpless without the girl who sneeks around all day and does nothing but relax." Gaara mocked her.

She scoffed at the comment, "Shut up stable boy!" she lightly punched him in the arm.

X

"Where could she be?!" he paced back and forth in the throne room. "Naruto, calm down, they will find her." His mother reassured him.

"How can you be so sure mother?"

"Because it's Sasuke who is looking for her remember. It is Sasuke who is to marry her. Everything is going to be alright dear."

"I sure hope you're right mother." he stopped and looked at her with troubled eyes.

She gave him another reassuring smile. "I know I'm right with this one."

X

"So Gaara, about that girl." Sakura started to say. Gaara sweat dropped. Why did she have to bring up the subject now? Couldn't she just be happy that she was his now?

He swallowed hard, "About that….you see-" "I finally found you guys again! I thought I never would!" Everyone turned to see Kiba and his horse trotting over to the rest of them.

"And where have _you_ been?' Gaara asked… knowing what the answer would be. "I was just creeping on some girls. There are so many pretty women in this village. I don't know why I don't come here more often."

"Maybe because you are already in love with a girl in your own kingdom." Gaara continued.

"See old man! He didn't lie to a princess!" Sakura pointed another accusing finger at Kakashi. "He admitted he was looking at girls. You liar." "I'm sorry princess." He hung his head in shame.

"Just remember that next time you-"

"Sakura!"

Everyone froze. She knew that voice.

She whipped her head around, and was met by the dark lord himself.

"Sasuke…..what-" "I came looking for you. What are you doing here, and with… that!" he pointed towards the redhead.

"Excuse me?" Gaara stated in dibeliefe as he slid off of his horse.

Not wanting to be seen as a coward, Sasuke did the same.

"What exactly is going on here Sakura?" Sasuke asked once again. "Why are you here with this stable boy. Not to mention his commrads."

"For your information, she came after _me._ The one she really loves. Not someone who would just use her for her money and the crown. That's right. I saw through you little sick plan." Gaara spoke up.

"That's all a lie! I would never do that to someone that I care so deeply for. I am the one who asked her to marry me in the first place remember, legally making her _mine_." He went to take a hold of Sakura's arm, but a strong hand caught his arm in a death grip before he could reach her.

"I swear, if you lay one finger on her, I'll make _sure_ that you won't be able to use those limbs agian." Gaara seethed threateningly.

Sasuke let out a dark chuckle, one that didn't sit well with Gaara.

"So that's how it is Sakura? your gonna choose them over me? Are you even still apart of your family, royal, rich, elegant….or are you one of _these creatures_ now?" Sasuke was sure he had the girl on his side, I mean, who could disagree with royalty?


End file.
